


Ámbar y añil

by Kithas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Culture, Desert, Dragons, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Gen, Necromancy, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Original Character(s), desierto, dragones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithas/pseuds/Kithas
Summary: Ámbar y añil. Vida o muerte. Dragón y dragón. En el desierto infinito de Aeleriand, dos almas luchan por sus ideas.





	Ámbar y añil

Ámbar y añil.  
Dos colores. Dos sabores. Dos vidas. Aire y arena, cazadores y pastores. Pasado y presente. Cuando uno fija la mirada en el horizonte, casi olvida cuál es cual. En el desierto infinito de Aeleriand, los colores se confunden.

Y cuando el desierto es infinito, lo que en él ocurre parece perder importancia. Cuando las tormentas de arena caen sobre los asentamientos durante días, todo lo demás parece desaparecer bajo la capa de arena, bajo la capa de la indiferencia. Pero la mirada de A’Raien, el dragón que había frente a mí hacía que el desierto no fuera más que un decorado. “Mi hermano”, pensé, apoyando la uña de la otra ala. Escarbé el suelo, agitada. “Mi familia”. No. No podía pensarlo así. No podía pensar que era de los míos. Porque a pesar de que fuera como yo, de nuestras escamas, de nuestras superficies plateadas para reflejar el calor y de nuestros ojos penetrantes… No podíamos estar en posiciones más distintas.

“¡Ríndete!” Le dije, y el eco de mis palabras se perdió en el desierto. “¡Acaba de una vez con toda esta locura!” Vi sus uñas hundirse en la tierra también, y supe que él también lo sentía. Sufría. No quería estar allí. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por mucho que me doliera, por mucho que le doliera, aquella era la única forma de la que todo aquello podría acabar. A nuestro alrededor, silenciosos, sin alma, los Siervos. Con sólo cuatro miembros y sin alas, sus escamas tenían un color desvaído, y sus ojos estaban apagados. Pero nos habían seguido, y, silenciosos, observaban nuestra discusión.

“Eso es lo que intento hacer, A’Rya”, replicó él, con un gruñido grave. Su piel ya se había agrietado, ya era un adulto maduro. Ya debería haber comprendido la verdad de este mundo. “Intenté acabar con la locura. Intenté despertaros… Y así hemos acabado”.

“Intentaste asesinar a la Gran Matriarca, ¡A la líder del Asentamiento!” Todavía podía recordarlo. Verlo allí, sobre la Gran Matriarca, con los colmillos empapados de sangre de los otros dragones de la Guardia… Había levantado la garra de una de sus alas, la mayor arma de los dragones, y lo único que había impedido que se llevase por delante a nuestra líder había sido mi rápida intervención. Los Siervos habían podido cerrar filas, A’Raien había huido… Pero yo no quería que desapareciera para siempre sin antes darle una oportunidad de ser juzgado.

“Hay veces que, para construir algo, debes destruir lo que había antes”. Replicó él, gravemente. “Hay veces que, si quieres algo nuevo, debes desterrar lo viejo en el desierto”.

“Sham’Nur… Los Elegidos…” ¿Todo eso debía de ser destruido? Nuestra fe, nuestro modo de vida… Mi hermano quería destruir todo aquello que habíamos construido. De pequeño, A’Raien me había dicho que quería un trofeo de guerra para ser respetado, una placa de la cabeza de un Quition, terribles felinos acorazados que cazan en manadas. Era joven, inexperto, y para cuando mi padre lo sacó de allí, éste había perdido un ojo y había ganado una cicatriz en la cuenca izquierda. Pero yo no había podido hacerle cambiar de opinión. De joven, A’Raien se había peleado con uno de los miembros de la guardia por su plaza. El guardián era un dragón entrenado, con grandes alas y uñas musculosas, y lo había hecho morder el polvo. Desde aquel día A’Raien nunca había hablado bien de los guardias. Pero yo no había podido hacerle cambiar de idea.

Y ahora… Ahora sabía que tampoco podría hacer nada. Ahora miraba sus ojos oscuros, el fuego de siempre brillando en su mirada, y sabía que tampoco iba a ser capaz de hacerlo cambiar de idea. Había hecho cosas malas. Había matado varios dragones, había amenazado la vida de la Gran Matriarca. Y ahora debería enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

“Un Duelo a muerte será”, aceptó él, cuando hablé por fin, con mi decisión. Ojalá pudiera tener su determinación. Ojalá pudiera tener las cosas tan claras. Nuestra vida, nuestras costumbres… A’Raien quería quemarlo todo, enterrarlo en la arena. Yo sabía que estaba mal, pero… Pero, al ver a los Siervos a nuestro alrededor, no podía evitar dudar. Al ver la cicatriz en el Siervo tuerto que había tenido el alma de mi padre, no pude evitar pensar. ¿Y si…?

“Oh, gran Sham’Nur, señor de los elegidos”, recité el hechizo, eliminando las dudas de mi corazón. “Ten la bondad de escoger nuestras almas, juzga nuestro combate con justicia y decide quién deberá abandonar esta forma mortal y ser…”

“Esas malditas invocaciones de nuevo…” Gruñó A’Reian. Las uñas de sus alas se hundieron en la tierra, y no tuve más de un instante antes de tener al dragón saltando sobre mí, con las garras de sus alas listas para clavarse en mis escamas. Pero lo detuve, rechazándolo cruzando las alas, y cuando cayó el suelo y dio otro zarpazo, lo sujeté con una de mis garras, encajándole un golpe con la otra. Él era fuerte, pero yo sí había logrado entrar en la Guardia. Puede que no lograse convencerlo… Pero sí podía derrotarlo. Al menos, le debía eso a mi pueblo. “¿Es eso lo que eres, A’Rya?”, dijo, retrocediendo mientras planeaba su propio ataque, rechinando las escamas. “¿Una simple Sierva que les ha vendido su alma a esos monstruos?” Se preparó para saltar de nuevo, pero yo fui más rápida, y con un gancho descendente con el ala lo derribé, saltando sobre él.

Forcejeamos, pero aunque trató de liberarse, atrapé sus alas contra el suelo con las mías, bloqueando sus armas principales. “¡Soy tu hermana!” Gruñí. No había podido convencerlo de que cambiase… Pero había intentado mantenerlo vivo. “¿Quién te crees que ha conseguido que sigas libre a día de hoy? ¿Quién crees que ha rogado a Sham’Nur y la Gran Matriarca para que no te elijan aún?” Todas aquellas veces, todos aquellos intentos… A’Reian siempre había sido un problema para el Asentamiento. Agitado y problemático, incluso antes de que nuestro Padre fuera elegido había atraído el desdén de algunos de los ancianos. La única razón por la que la Matriarca hacía la vista gorda era por mí. Su hermana, una de las mejores capitanas de la Guardia. Al menos, eso quería pensar. “¿Quién crees que te ha mantenido fuera del Templo de Nur?”

“¡La misma que se ha postrado ante esos brujos!” Replicó él, también a gritos. “¿¡No lo hueles, hermana!? ¡¿No hueles la peste que emana de sus cadáveres?! ¡Nos dominan en vida, y nos esclavizan tras la muerte! ¡Para ellos no somos más que trozos de carne secándose al sol!” Un mordisco siguió a su afirmación, un ataque rápido destinado a mi cuello, pero yo no era capitana por nada. Esquivé sus ataques una y otra vez, hasta que, cansada de sus bravatas, le hundí la cabeza en la arena de un puñetazo. “¡Basta, A’Reian! Sabes que los mordiscos son las armas de los salvajes… ¡Eres un dragón, maldita sea! ¡Compórtate como tal!” Lo golpeé una y otra vez. Escamas, suelo, tierra… Me daba igual. Me daba igual golpearlo, me daba igual dañarlo. Sólo quería que saliera. Sólo quería que acabase. ¿Por qué, por qué había tenido que ser así? Siempre llevando la contraria, siempre dando problemas… La Gran Matriarca reconocía mis méritos, reconocía mi fuerza… Pero cada vez que la miraba, su mirada me recordaba la espina en mi costado. Mi padre había sido un buen ciudadano, yo era una buena guardia… ¿Por qué A’Reian era distinto? ¿Por qué no podía ser útil a la sociedad? ¿Es que no podía comprender la verdad de este mundo? “¿¡Eso es lo que quieres ser, hermano!? ¿Un salvaje?”

“No”. Sus ojos brillaron cuando, de improviso, detuvo mis brazos con sus manos. “No fuimos salvajes. Fuimos cazadores”. Y entonces, antes de darme tiempo a procesarlo, aferró ambos brazos, y con una patada doble a mi abdomen, me sacó de allí, librándose por fin de mi presa. Golpeando el suelo con las alas, se puso en pie de un salto. “Tiempo atrás, los dragones estuvieron en el ápex, en la cima de la cadena alimenticia. Los reyes del desierto planearon por el desierto infinito de Aeleriand, convirtiendo éste en su territorio. Cazando lo que deseaban, destruyendo a sus enemigos con el poder del sol”.

Sus ojos, desde luego, parecían contener el poder del sol cuando hablaba, un fuego que mi espíritu nunca compartió. “Pero los dragones murieron, y tiempo después, una raza patética y triste se arrastra por las arenas de este erial infinito, ensuciando el nombre de los cazadores Apex. ¿Lo entiendes ahora, hermana? No somos granjeros. No somos Siervos a los que les han arrancado las alas”, hizo un gesto a nuestro alrededor, donde los Siervos reanimados que formaban mi escuadrón esperaban al resultado de nuestro combate. “Somos los reyes del desierto. ¿Lo comprendes? A’Reian. Apex Reian”.

Siempre tras él. Siempre tratando de enmendar sus errores. Tratando de salvarlo, de compensar sus acciones. “No”, respondí. “Lo único que eres, es un ciudadano inútil” Pendientes de los movimientos del otro, de sus poderosas uñas, nos movimos en círculo. “Porque, en el desierto, los cazadores solitarios mueren de hambre, mientras que la comunidad sobrevive”. Porque, en el desierto, necesitamos todos los recursos que podamos obtener. Y si Sham’Nur y sus nigromantes nos ofrecen la oportunidad de ayudar aún después de muertos, no nos preocupa rezarle un par de oraciones a cambio. “El alma de nuestro padre fue elegida hace mucho tiempo, A’Reian… Es hora de que comprendas que un cuerpo no es más que un cuerpo”.

Tal vez… Tal vez fuera esa la respuesta, pensé mientras lo veía. Tal vez había que mirar más allá del dolor, del amor fraternal que aún sentía. Tal vez lo que me evitaba ver la salida más lógica eran mis propias dudas acerca de Sham’Nur. Y, una vez sorteadas estas, podría ver más allá. Mi hermano nunca sería útil para el asentamiento… Pero tal vez, su cuerpo sí pudiera serlo. Tal vez como Siervo pudiera enmendar todos los problemas que dio como dragón. Tal vez Sham’Nur debiera elegirlo para resolver el problema. Y yo tendría que ayudarlo.

No, no era sencillo. Era mi hermano, y me dolía. Pero era necesario. Y, si podía ver al Siervo de mi padre allí, con su cicatriz, si podía ver su ofrenda última al Asentamiento y no sentir dolor… ¿Cómo podía negarle a Sham’Nur su elección? Salté, sobre una nube de polvo. Me lancé sobre mi hermano con el firme propósito de liberarnos. Liberarme a mí de mi culpa, liberarlo a él de su dolor. Su desesperación, su rebeldía. Abriendo las alas, los colores vivos en sus membranas me aturdieron un instante, el que necesitaba él para esquivar mi ataque. Antaño usadas para volar, las alas habían perdido su función sin un timón que les diese dirección, y ahora sólo servían para comunicarnos a distancia en las grandes planicies. Para atacarnos, con las uñas. Para abrazar a nuestros seres queridos. Y ahora… Ahora nos atacamos. Luchamos. Hermano y hermana, revolucionario y guardia. Esquivé, esquivó, golpeé y golpeó. Yo era capitana de la guardia, pero él siempre había tenido aquella pasión en su interior. Siempre había tenido aquel fuego que le hacía seguir sin importar qué ocurriera. Siempre había tenido el poder del sol en su interior.

Con un movimiento en el suelo, arrojó arena a mis ojos, cegándome y aprovechando el momento para encadenar su ataque. Una retahíla de puñetazos, una lluvia de zarpazos tanto de sus garras como de sus alas me hizo caer al suelo. Amortigüé la caída con las alas. “Ellos dejaron morir a nuestro padre”, dijo, apoyándose sobre los pies y las alas, con cuatro buenos puntos de apoyo. “Profanaron su cadáver con su nigromancia. Y tú los has ayudado”

Mi hermano siempre había tenido el poder del sol en su interior.

Y yo nunca pensé que sería tan cegador. Una nube ígnea salió de su interior, abrasándolo todo a su paso, cerniéndose sobre mí, y en aquel momento, supe cuál era el verdadero rostro de Sham’Nur, supe cuál era el aspecto real de su ojo celeste que crea el día al observarnos. Una gran esfera de llamas. La muerte. Y de su interior, surgió la figura de un dragón. Apex Raien, enemigo del Asentamiento, lanzó su puñalada final. Pero no llegó a atravesarme. Porque otra figura, con sólo dos pares de miembros, se interpuso en su camino.

El fuego se disipó en un instante, y cuando el ojo lejano de Sham’Nur volvió a iluminarnos, los dos nos quedamos sin habla. Ahí estaba él. El Siervo había tomado su ataque, había detenido su uña letal. Una cicatriz en el ojo derecho, la huella de las garras de un Quition muchos años atrás. Vi a mi hermano observar con terror el cadáver de mi padre unos instantes, preguntándose qué había hecho. Preguntándose si no habría sido él el que había llevado a todo aquello. Preguntándose si realmente lo había matado en un principio. Yo sé que mi hermano siempre se culpó por sus actos. Siempre se sintió jugado por la mirada de Sham’Nur, por sus accidentes, por sus problemas. Y sé que nunca jamás fue capaz de admitirlo.

Porque, un instante después, su mirada dura había reemplazado una vez más a su verdadero yo, y arrojó el cadáver reanimado de mi padre a un lado con desprecio. “Magia oscura y muertos vivientes…” Gruñó, mirando al suelo. “He tenido suficiente con toda esta basura”. ¿Basura? Al ponerse entre nosotros, mi padre no sólo me había defendido a mí… También lo había defendido a él, impidiendo que se convirtiera en un asesino. Porque aquellos que rompen la ley de Sham’Nur y le envían a gente sin su elección, deben responder ante él personalmente. Y todo el asentamiento se une para juzgar a los asesinos.

Así que, después de todo este tiempo, después de su muerte, de la tracción de A’Reian, mi padre aún seguía ayudándonos, ¿Verdad? Tomé su cadáver entre mis brazos, levantándolo de la arena removida. Miré cómo no había sangre en su herida, cómo su único ojo permanecía vacío y distante. ¿Sería posible que el espíritu de mi padre aún, después de tanto tiempo, siguiera protegiéndonos?

“Fue necesario”, dijo una voz, a mis espaldas. Sin soltar a mi padre, me volví, y por segunda vez consecutiva, me quedé sin habla de nuevo. La Gran Matriarca estaba allí. Arrugada, sin alas, con dos pares de brazos como le correspondía a la Matriarca, la Madre de todo el asentamiento, tenía una mano extendida hacia mí. “Debía salvar a una de mis mejores capitanas… Y era la única manera”. Cerró la mano, y noté un tirón entre mis brazos. Claro, pensé, al ver el Siervo del cuerpo de mi padre moverse de nuevo, levantándose a pesar del gran agujero en su pecho. Muerto, reanimado, obediente a la nigromante. Me volví hacia mi hermano, pero ya había desaparecido en dirección al desierto. “Déjalo ir, querida”, dijo la Gran Matriarca. “Su corazón alberga dudas que sólo una audiencia a solas con el desierto puede resolver”.

“Pero el duelo…” Me volví hacia ella, consciente de que mis pensamientos eran un torbellino de emociones ahora mismo. Sham’Nur, la Matriarca, el cadáver de mi padre, A ’Reian… La nigromante acarició el cuerpo de su sujeto casi con cariño. “¿Puede un duelo a muerte acabar sin muertos? ¿Permite eso Sham’Nur?”

“Querida hija”, dijo ella. “¿Crees que un escorpión de las arenas o un O’Shelen de los que llevamos a pastar comprender tu estado mental?” No, claro que no. Ni siquiera yo era capaz de comprenderlo en aquel momento. “Entonces, ¿Cómo esperas comprender tú los pensamientos de un dios?” Tomándome con otro de sus brazos, me atrajo a ella, apretándonos a los tres en un abrazo familiar. Hija, madre y padre, aunque él no fuera más que un cadáver. “Sham’Nur es cruel, pero también es hermoso”, dijo. “Nos da este lugar tan inhóspito, nos da una vida tan dura… Pero también nos da los medios para vivirla. También nos da una comunidad a la que pertenecer. Y tal vez le dé a tu hermano las respuestas que busca. Quiera Sham’Nur que lo veamos de nuevo”.

Añil y ámbar. Cielo y arena. Cazador y granjero. Hermoso y cruel. Sham’Nur. El desierto. Y, de alguna manera, los dragones.


End file.
